Mis Pequeños Problemas!
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Algunas mujeres sueñan con encontrar a alguien, casarse y tener hijos, mientras que otras sueñan con estar solteras y viajar alrededor del mundo presumiendo sus logros en la vida. Adagio Dazzle soñaba con ambas, pero para su mala suerte el primer sueño no era posible para ella, opto irse por el segundo, pero el destino le dio la oportunidad de cumplir el primero.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

-pero que patán! Haberte dejado por una pequeñez como esa...- dice Rarity, trabajando en sus diseños con la ayuda de su socia, Adagio Dazzle.

-si pero lo superare- dice Adagio seria acomodando un vestido en el aparador.

Adagio y Rarity son muy amigas desde hace tiempo, Rarity sabía todas las cualidades y defectos de Adagio. Sus cualidades eran la amabilidad, formalidad, leal, incluso generosa, aunque la paciencia no era su fuerte Adagio era una excelente mujer, y detestaba que el novio de la peli naranja no viera eso... perdón, el ex de Adagio no viera eso.

Adagio lo veía de otra forma ¿le dolía la separación? Si, lógicamente, era una relación de 2 años, pero lo entendía, él quería formar una familia con ella, y ella también lo quería, pero para él una familia contaba con hijos, fue ahí cuando Adagio le dijo la verdad, y la verdad es que ella no podría darle hijos. Recuerda las palabras que en un segundo destruyeron su día.

"Entonces no debemos seguir con esto"

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al recordarlo, la limpio rápidamente para que su amiga no se diera cuenta. Aun dolía, y mucho.

-cariño, no tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte- dice Rarity mirando a Adagio, y se acerca para abrazar a su amiga.

Adagio dejo caer unas lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos, Rarity se separó de ella y le limpio las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-ya se, que tal si esta noche vamos a "Drink Magic" con las chicas? Un par de copas no hará mal- menciona Rarity.

Adagio asiente con la cabeza.

-vamos a trabajar- dice Adagio quitándose del aparador y metiéndose al estudio donde Rarity diseñaba. Rarity va tras ella.

Durante el día, Adagio estuvo trabajando, aunque no se dejaba de torturar mentalmente. Si, le dolía el hecho de que su ex la haya dejado, pero le rompía más el corazón vivir con la idea de que estaría sola siempre, a pesar de tener a sus amigas, ella quería una familia y no la tendría por el simple hecho de no poder tener hijos ¿Quién la quería como novia?

-Por favor Adagio, aquí pueden haber muchos hombres que quieran salir contigo!- menciona Rainbow Dash.

Estando en un bar cercano, un grupo de amigas bebían y conversando tratando de subir los ánimos de una de ellas.

-sí, porque no saben la realidad Dash- responde Adagio con voz amarga- fue lo mismo con él, y en el momento en que se entera, bye bye, sayonara, adiós

-pero él no cuenta, además no todos los hombres quieren hijos- menciona Twilight.

-eso es verdad- concuerda Rarity- vamos Dagi

-hay que celebrar!- exclama Pinkie entusiasmada.

-¿celebrar qué?

-que... que hay salud!- responde la peli rosa levantando una copa.

Despues de un rato, algunas ya estaban cayéndose de borrachas, y a pesar de eso, llegaron a sus hogares, o eso esperaba Adagio. Esta que a pesar de su reciente "depresión" se mantuvo sobria, no solía beber mucho, y menos en un estado de ánimo algo deprimente. Al entrar al edificio donde vivía, saluda al recepcionista, se dirige al elevador y sube hasta el cuarto piso, se dirigió a su departamento, buscaba las llaves en su bolso, pero al estar frente a su departamento se detuvo frente a la puerta al mirar algo que... pues no se ve todos los días.

Una niña de alrededor de cuatro años de edad, y a lado de esta una canasta con cobijas cubriendo algo. La niña tenía su cabeza recargada en una mochila, como si fuera una almohada. Adagio mira a todos lados, no se veía nadie que fuera responsable de la niña, por lo que se agacha, y toma el hombro de la niña haciendo que esta despierte, la niña abre los ojos, y al ver a la mujer da un pequeño salto.

-wow tranquila, no te asustes, soy Adagio Dazzle ¿tu cómo te llamas?- pregunta Adagio con una sonrisa amable.

-Aria- responde la niña en murmuro tímido.

-qué bonito nombre, pero dime ¿Dónde está tu madre?- pregunta la mujer acariciando el pelo de la niña.

-mamá dijo que la esperemos aquí- responde la pequeña.

-¿esperemos?- pregunta Adagio confundida.

La pequeña de nombre Aria mira la canasta, entonces Adagio igual mira la canasta mueve las cobijas y abre los ojos de sorpresa al mirar lo que estaba debajo de dichas cobijas.

-¿un bebe?- pregunta Adagio aun confundida claros esta.

-mi hermana...- dice Aria.

-¿tiene nombre?- pregunta Adagio.

Aria asiente con la cabeza.

-Sonata

Adagio mira a la bebe, quien estaba profundamente dormida, entonces mira a Aria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esperando a tu mamá?- pregunta Adagio.

-era de día cuando nos trajo

Adagio mira el reloj en su muñeca, ya eran las 12:25 am, no podía dejarlas, se levantó y abrió la puerta, y miro a la niña.

-no las puedo dejar así, entra- dice Adagio.

La pequeña se levanta del suelo, toma su mochila y entra, mientras que Adagio toma la canasta, y entra al departamento, cierra la puerta con seguro, deja la canasta en la mesa del comedor y mira a Aria.

-quédate aquí, vuelvo en un momento- dice mientras se va. Va su habitación, se cambia rápidamente de ropa, de un cajón saca algunas cobijas, y vuelve a la sala principal, extiende las cobijas en el suelo formado una especie de "colchón" – bien, aquí dormirán, es muy poco cómodo pero estarán bien

Aria va hacia las cobijas y se sienta en estas, Adagio va al comedor toma la canasta y va al montón de cobijas, saca a la pequeña bebe y la pone sobre las cobijas suavemente, se levanta con cuidado y sin querer choca con el sofá, por lo que el golpe que se oyó despertó a la pequeña que empezó a llorar, Adagio se agacho rápidamente para tomar a la bebe en sus brazos y arrullarla suavemente.

-shh, shh, no llores pequeña, estoy aquí, calma... calma...- murmuro Adagio con dulzura, la pequeña empezó a calmar su llanto, y miro a quien la sostenía con atención.

-mamá nos canta...- dice la otra pequeña de repente.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Adagio mirando con atención a Aria.

-mamá nos canta para dormir...

Adagio se queda pensativa, entonces mira a Aria.

-ven, sígueme

La pequeña se levanta y obedece a la mujer, quien la guía a su habitación y al entrar pone a la bebe en la amplia cama, entonces mira a Aria y le sonríe gentil.

-ven, dormirán aquí- dice Adagio.

La pequeña se sube a la cama y se acuesta a lado de su pequeña hermana, quien nuevamente comenzó a llorar al ver que la mujer se alejaba, esta se recostó a lado de la bebe mientras sostenía su pequeña mano, y tal como Aria había dicho empezó a cantar.

-como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano, siéntela, yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores más aquí estoy...

La mujer siguió con la canción, mientras que las pequeñas dormían, concentradas en la voz de la chica que les dio refugio, así fuera por una noche. Adagio cerró los ojos una vez que se aseguró que las dos pequeñas durmieran.

Quien iba a pensar que este par le darían un gran giro a su vida.

_**Hola, esta historia es nueva (no me digas) o bueno, al menos aquí por que para los que me ****seguían**** en Wattpad (si, ****seguían****) bien saben de lo que trata esta historia pero si no sabes ni de lo que hablo ¡BIENVENIDO! :D tranquilo, no ****recibirás**** spoilers jsjs (a menos que ya la hayas **__**leído) en fin, ojala les guste este primer capítulo y la ****próxima**** semana la actualizare sin falta! :D saludos! hasta la ****próxima****.**_

_**Atte. MixerDazzle 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Adagio Dazzle ya estaba aseada y vestida, preparándose para ir a trabajar, estaba en su cocina preparando algo para desayunar, unas deliciosas verduras cocidas acompañadas de un licuado verde.  
La pequeña Aria apenas salía de la habitación algo adormilada y abrazando su mochila. Adagio al verla le sonríe de manera amigable.

-buenos días Aria, ven te daré de comer- Dice mientras pone el plato repleto de verduras en la mesa, y ella bebió un poco de su licuado verde.  
Por otro lado la niña miro con asco las verduras.

-yo no quiero eso- Dados Aria estarían.

-pero si son saludables y no saben mal- responde la chica mirando el plato de verduras.

-mmh mmh, no- Dice la pequeña con un puchero.

Adagio suspira.

-bien no peleare contigo ...

La mujer quita el plato de verduras de la mesa, lo deja cerca de la fábrica y va al refrigerador.

-bien, veamos amh ... ¡¿te gusta el yogurt ?!

-¿Qué es yogurt? - pregunta Aria apareciendo arrepentidamente a un lado de Adagio.

La mujer sonríe.

-yogurt será- Dice mientras saca un pequeño bote e yogurt de fresa y toma una cuchara de un cajón, ya lo da a la pequeña- esto es yogurt

La niña ve el bote con desagrado y va al comedor y se sienta a su lado Adagio, quien destapa el bote de yogurt.

-no quiero...

-vamos ven, te aseguró que sabe muy bien

-es que se ve feo ...

-¿Lo ha probado?

-No

-entonces no puedes decir que no te gusta algo si no lo has probado ...

Aria mira el yogurt, toma la cuchara y da una pequeña probada. Al probarlo una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y sigue comiendo.

-¿Verdad que no sabe mal?

Aria sonríe más y mira a Adagio.

-gracias señorita ...

-Dime Dagi, y ahora vuelvo, iré por tu hermana- Dice la peli naranja mientras se levanta y va a su habitación, al entrar ve al bebé ya despierta, mirando fijamente el techo.

La chica se acerca y toma al bebé en sus brazos, esta le sonrió, Adagio le devolvió la sonrisa, y salió de la habitación. Fue hacia Aria.

-ella puede tomar leche normal o de algún tipo en específico? - pregunta.

-su biberón esta en mi mochila- Dice Aria mientras que su mochila saca un biberón lleno de leche, y se lo da a la mujer.

-gracias- agradece Adagio mientras comienza a alimentar a la bebé en sus brazos, va a la sala principal, toma el teléfono y hace una llamada.

-Hola Rareza

-buenos días cariño ¿qué tal amaneciste? - cuestionaron Rarity amable.

-bien, pero dejó para decirte que hoy llegaré tarde ...

-¿Porque?

-un pequeño inconveniente, al rato te contaré todo ¿de acuerdo?

-bien, cuídate

-igualmente, gracias nos vemos- Dice Adagio para después cortar la llamada-bien Aria ¿ya terminaste?

-si-responde la pequeña acercándose a la mujer.

-perfecto porque al parecer tu hermana también ...- Dice mirando el biberón ya vacío, y el bebé le sonríe- no sé a dónde fue la leche pero bueno ...- dirige a la mesa donde estaba el canasto y en él pone a la pequeña bebé mientras la cubre con las cobijas- vamos a tomar a Aria de la mano y salen del departamento.

Bajaron por el elevador y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del edificio, se dirigen a un carro Lila algo moderno, pero tampoco era el último modelo. Subió al par de niñas a la parte de atrás.

-sostén a tu hermana, por cualquier cosa- Dice Adagio poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad a la pequeña Aria.

Cierra la puerta, rodea el auto y se sube al asiento del piloto y arranca. Después de un rato llegó a la estación de Policía más cercana, se bajó, bajo al par de pequeñas y cerró las puertas con seguro, y caminaron la poca distancia hasta entrar a dicha estación, Adagio se encuentra a lo que parece ser la "recepcionista "

-buenos días

-buenos días ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?

-quisiera informar a este par de pequeñas, apenas las encontré ayer en la noche fuera de mi domicilio- responde Adagio.

La recepcionista mira al bebé y luego la pequeña de 4 años, la cual se acerca y se pone a su altura.

-Hola pequeña, soy Sunset Shimmer, yo me encargaré de encontrar a tu madre pero necesito saber tu nombre completo- Dice la recepcionista con una sonrisa amigable- y el de tu hermano ...

-hermana-corrige la pequeña- soy Aria Blaze y mi hermana es Sonata Dusk.

-entiendo- Dice Sunset sonriente, y vuelve a su puesto, apuntando algunas cuantas cosas en su libreta- bien señorita, déme un número en el que me puede comunicar con usted y la búsqueda puede llevar bastante tiempo ...- Dice mientras le da la libreta y bolígrafo a la peli naranja.

Adagio por otro lado apuntó el número telefónico de su trabajo y casa.

-muchas gracias ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Adagio Dazzle

-bien señorita Dazzle, usted decida o se quedan aquí o van con usted- menciona la pelirroja.

-llévanos contigo Dagi- Dice Aria de arrepentirse.

Adagio mira a la pequeña, quien sea con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Y bien?

-se van conmigo- responde Adagio.

-de acuerdo señorita, nos pondremos en contacto con usted en cuanto la madre de las niñas afectadas

-gracias, que tenga lindo día- Dice Adagio retirándose junto a las pequeñas.

Tomaron rumbo a la boutique donde Adagio era socia, y vaya que tenían que dar muchas explicaciones.

-y mi pregunta es ¡¿era necesario traerles aquí?! - pregunta Rarity algo alterada.

-sí, no puedo dejar Rarity, es decir míralas, son muy pequeñas para estar solas en la calle- responde Adagio con molestia.

-esa es responsabilidad de la mamá, no tuya!

-bueno ya! Deja de regañarme ¿quieres? Además este también es mi negocio, tengo derecho a traerlas- Dice la peli naranja molesta.

-bien! Sólo asegúrate de que no se metan en problemas ...

Adagio miró al par de pequeñas, Sonata pues estaba dormida, lo cual era raro porque los bebés casi no duermen y Aria jugando con un carrito de juguete. Adagio sonríe ligeramente mientras se acerca al par de pequeñas y se coloca a su altura.

-pórtense bien si? Traten de no moverse de aquí, cualquier cosa que me necesite avisas

-sipi- Dice Aria jugando aún con su carro.

Adagio se levanta y va a trabajar. A la hora del almuerzo, Adagio y Rarity se preparan para ir a almorzar, hasta que el teléfono suena, Rarity contesta.

-Habla a la boutique "Carrusel" mi nombre es Rareza en que puedo servirle?

-buenos días ¿se encuentra la señorita Adagio Dazzle?

-si

-¿Me comunica con ella por favor?

-seguro, Adagio ... -la mencionada mira a Rarity- es para ti

Adagio toma el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-señorita Dazzle, soy Sunset Shimmer de la estación de Policía, probablemente hemos encontrado a la madre de las niñas que trajo esta mañana, ¿podría traerlas para la madre de las mujeres reconocer?

-si, seguro iré ahora mismo, gracias por avisar- Dice Adagio para después de cortar la llamada- debo ir a la estación de Policía

-¿Ya encontraste a la madre?

-parece que ya, llevaré a las niñas, si gustas puedes adelantar- Dice mientras levanta el canasto del suelo y toma a Aria de la mano.

-te acompañó, por si necesitas ayuda- Dice Rarity.

Adagio sonríe. Ambas salen de la boutique, Adagio sube a las niñas a la parte trasera mientras que Rareza se pone en el puesto de copiloto y Adagio en piloto y avanza. Llegaron a la estación de Policía, en la recepción estaba Sunset Shimmer esperando y al verla, no habla solo las guías a una clase de sala. Y al entrar esta mujer de cabello rosa pastel, ojos dorados, muy bonita y de buen cuerpo.

Al verla, el pequeño rostro de Aria se iluminó con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a la mujer.

-mamá! - exclama abrazándola fuertemente.

-ugh ... hija ..- Dice la mujer con una sonrisa falsa, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

-dónde estabas? ¿Porque nos dejaste? - nos respondió la niña con un toque de tristeza.

-me olvide de ustedes cariño, fue un error- Dice la mujer ya más seria.

Adagio y Rarity se miraron confundidas, mientras que la recepcionista presencia toda la escena.

-te extrañe- Dice la niña abrazando a su madre.

-ajá ...- Dice la mujer mientras alejaba a la niña de ella- señorita Shimmer, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento ...

Sunset asiente con la cabeza, y van a un lugar más apartado, donde supuestamente "nadie las escucharía" aunque era imposible si la mamá de las pequeñas gritaba.

-creí haberle dicho claramente que no las quería de vuelta! - exclama la mujer en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

-no puede decir eso, ellas son sus hijas!- dice Sunset molesta.

-¿y qué? ¿Eso significa que las tengo que querer?- pregunta la mujer molesta.

La sonrisa de Aria se borró, mientras que Adagio y Rarity se miraron aún más confundidas.

-por todos los cielos, por favor, sus hijas pueden estar escuchándola- protesta Sunset con molestia.

-no me importa! Yo ya no las quiero conmigo, a ninguna. Si se van las dos juntas, no me interesa a donde!

Lágrimas de los ojitos de la pequeña Aria empezaron a salir, Adagio no soporto más, frunció el ceño, le dio el canasto a Rarity, y fue a donde estaba el par de mujeres discutiendo.

-ok, bien, pero el abandonarlas frente a la puerta de un desconocido no es la manera correcta! ¡No sé cómo las mujeres quisieran tener un par de niñas como ellas, y usted las deja así como así, grita sin importar cuánto les puede lastimar! - exclamo Adagio furiosa.

Rareza se quedó callada con el canasto en sus manos.

-excelente! Entonces las mandare a un orfanato, es el lugar ideal! - exclama la mujer igual de furiosa.

-tampoco es la manera! - exclamo Sunset igual de molesta.

-Bien, entonces déjenlas en la calle, me da igual, son mis hijas y hago lo que se me pegue la gana con ellas!

Adagio levanto las cejas, reflejando tristeza, pero también estaba furiosa. Tenía razón ¿Qué podría hacer? No eran sus hijas a final de cuentas. Entonces Rarity pensó, y se acercó a Adagio, y el tomo del hombro.

-cariño, esta es la oportunidad de cumplir lo que más quieres ...- menciona Rarity.

Adagio la mira dudosa, Rarity señalo con la mirada al bebe profundamente dormida en el canasto.

-Bien, me las llevare a algún orfanato- dice la mujer tomando a Aria de la blusa.

-alto! - exclamo Adagio, la mujer se detuvo y la miro seria, Adagio la miro de la misma forma- yo me quedare con ellas.

Aria mira a Adagio de forma triste. La mujer sonríe, entonces empuja a Aria hacia Adagio.

-me parece bien, me largo- dice mientras se va de la sala.

Aria se acerca a Adagio, y solo lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, Adagio se puso a altura y le abrazo con cariño y calidez.

-tranquila cariño, te aseguro que serás feliz, tú y tu hermana- murmura Adagio con cariño, se separa de la pequeña y le limpia sus lágrimas.

-gracias- dice la oficial.

-¿What?

-gracias por hacerse cargo de ellas, sabe esta mujer es muy conflictiva, en sus antecedentes indica que no es la primera vez que hace esto- menciona Sunset seria- señorita Dazzle, cualquier cosa que necesiten las niñas, cuente con mi apoyo ...

Adagio se levanta.

-gracias señorita Shimmer- responde la peli naranja.

-querida, el almuerzo ...- menciona Rarity.

-es verdad, vamos ¿le gustaría acompañarnos señorita Shimmer? - pregunta Adagio amable.

-seguro

Entonces las tres chicas junto a las dos pequeñas salieron de la estación de policía.

Adagio pensaba en si había tomado la decisión correcta o no, entonces tomó que aprender a ser madre, sí o sí.

Aunque ser madre no es tan fácil como parece.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Adagio tenía la custodia de las niñas, y su vida se basó en desvelos, berrinches, trabajo y más durante el último mes, ya había olvidado lo que era dormir una noche entera sin el llanto de un bebé en sus oídos, ella compraba las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir cada mes, incluyendo pañales, biberones, juguetes, yogurts y más cosas de las que compraba normalmente, una de las cosas de ser madre, pero con gusto lo aceptaba.

La pequeña Sonata ya había crecido un poco más, estaba un poco más cachetona, mientras que Aria, bueno cambio, pero no tanto en el físico. Ya no era la pequeña que Adagio encontró en su puerta, no podría describir su cambio, pero simplemente sabía que había cambiado. Apenas salían de la tienda, con ropa incluso para las pequeñas. Adagio subía las bolsas del mandado a su auto, mientras que Aria subía al asiento trasero, Adagio cerro su cajuela, metió a Sonata junto a su hermana, cerró la puerta y se subió al asiento del piloto, y empezó a conducir, el camino iba en silencio, y por el espejo miro a Aria, quien abrazaba sus piernas mientras miraba la ventana, y noto que un par de lágrimas salían de los ojos de la pequeña. Adagio suspiro con algo de tristeza, era normal, así que ni dijo nada y solo siguió conduciendo, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivían, entraron al estacionamiento, apenas Adagio bajo del auto abrió la cajuela las bolsas empezaron a caerse, ella suspiro cansada y se agacho a recoger las bolsas.

-hey ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto un hombre de pelo azul.

Adagio levanta una ceja.

-¿en serio preguntas eso Flash?

Flash rio y se acercó a ayudar a Adagio, cargando las pesadas bolsas, mientras la peli naranja bajaba a sus pequeñas del auto, cerraba el auto. Cargaba a Sonata mientras recogía un par de bolsas.

-gracias Flash- agradeció la chica.

-no hay de que ¿ya nos vamos?

Van al elevador y suben donde es el departamento de Adagio, esta abre su departamento y entran, entonces Flash deja las bolsas en el comedor.

-gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco

-no hay de que solterona, nada más dame una cita con tu amiga- dice Flash sonriente.

-no le interesas, supéralo- dice Adagio mientras saca las cosas de las bolsas.

-si no le intereso ¿Cómo es que viene aquí para verme?- pregunta Flash.

-no viene aquí para verte- responde la peli naranja con una sonrisa- viene aquí para cuidar a las niñas...

-claro que no, pregúntale a Aria...- dice mirando a la pequeña- Aria- la mencionada mira al hombre- ¿verdad que Sunset Shimmer viene para verme solo a mí?

-ella no te quiere- dice la pequeña con molestia mientras agarra un yogurt y se va.

-uy, es igual de amargada que tu- dice el chico mirando a Adagio.

-déjala en paz ¿quieres?- dice Adagio acomodando cosas en la cocina- además, si te interesa tanto, invítala a salir...

-¿a Aria? ¿No iría a la cárcel por eso?- pregunta Flash con gracia.

-hablo de Sunset idiota- dice Adagio mirando seria a Flash, entonces el teléfono suena y la mujer contesta- ¿Quién habla?

_-querida no salgas con eso, tengo una importante noticia para ti!- se escuchaba a Rarity al otro lado de la línea, muy entusiasmada por cierto._

-¿Qué sucede Rarity?

_-nos invitaron a un evento de modas en Manhattan!- exclamo Rarity emocionada._

-no es cierto!- exclamo Adgaio igual de entusiasmada- ¿de verdad?

_-de verdad! Y ya tengo los boletos del tren que tomaremos para ir hasta allá- dice Rarity._

-¿Cuándo es?

_-este fin de semana_

La sonrisa de Adagio se borró.

-lo siento Rarity, yo no podré ir- dice Adagio seria.

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero cariño, hemos esperado esto por siglos, no puedes decir eso_

-de verdad Rarity, no puedo ir, debo cuidar a las niñas...

_-¡¿de verdad Adagio?! Haz lo que siempre haces! Déjalas con Sunset Shimmer o yo que sé!_

-wow tranquilízate ¿ok? No siempre lo hago, solo cuando es realmente necesario, además Sunset no puede, y no solo es eso, les dije a mis padres que iría a visitarlos para hablarles de Aria y Sonata

_-¿acaso no saben nada?_

-no, no lo saben y debo decírselos, es importante para mí y lo sabes...

_-esto también es importante para mí, y pareciera que no lo sabes..._

Adagio suspiro mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Rarity lo siento mucho, pero no puedo, consigue a alguien más, prometo que la próxima vez iré, pero no esta vez...

_-ugh... bien, nos vemos Adagio- y corto la llamada._

Adagio dejo el teléfono en su lugar y siguió acomodando sus cosas, mientras que Flash salía del departamento, sabía que no era el momento de la peli naranja

Sonata empezó a llorar, Adagio miro a la pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio su rostro, entonces fue donde la habitación de Aria, abrió la puerta y miro a la pequeña con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿te gustaría ver una película?

Aria asintió con la cabeza, aun su mirada seria, se levantó de su cama y salieron a la sala, donde pasaron una cómoda tarde de películas.

Llego el fin de semana, Adagio toco la puerta de la casa de sus padres, respiro profundo y espero a que la puerta se abriera. Y pues se abrió mostrando a una pareja ya algo mayor.

-hija! Te estábamos...- la mujer se interrumpe a si misma al ver a las pequeñas- esperando...

-mamá, papá- dijo Adagio con una sonrisa.

-acaso tu...- dice su padre mirando a Adagio interrogante y luego mira su vientre- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-oh no, papá, yo... es una historia bastante larga...- dice Adagio- pero les presento a Aria- dice mientras acerca a la pequeña a sus padres- y Sonata- dice mientras señala a Sonata con la mirada.

Después de un rato, Adagio le conto toda la historia a sus padres, entonces su padre se puso a jugar con las pequeñas, mientras su madre conversaba con ella.

-que decepción, pensar que existen personas así de frías, dejar a sus hijas sin miedo a lo que les pueda pasar- decía su madre- pero me extraña de ti Adagio, tu siempre me dijiste que primero conseguirías trabajo, estudiarías y después todo lo demás...

-y lo hice mamá, termine mis estudios, tengo una excelente boutique que fue invitada a un evento de moda, yo quería formar una familia con Double, pero no se pudo, ok, entonces mi familia serán ellas dos- dice mirando a sus pequeñas, jugando con su "abuelo"

-ok cariño, pero debes considerar algo, en caso de Aria. Ella escucho las palabras de su madre, no le será fácil adaptarse ¿entiendes?

-lo entiendo, lo sé, de verdad la entiendo y por eso cuando está sola en su cuarto o no quiere hablarme lo entiendo, no quiero presionarla...

-hija, sé que ahora crees que todo es lindo, que ellas son tu mundo, y si lo son, pero no será fácil, tal vez con Sonata sí, pero Aria... será complicado ¿lo sabes cierto? ¿Sabes que también habrá problemas?

-lo se mamá- responde Adagio seria.

Adagio sabía que habría problemas, siempre los habría, pero jamás imagino el grado de los problemas que este par le causaría.

"¿Qué tan problemáticas serán estas pequeñas?"

Ja! Jamás debió preguntarse eso.

-auch mi espalda!- exclamo el padre de Adagio.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 4_**

Habían pasado los años, las niñas crecieron, y bueno, Adagio tuvo muchos problemas debido a este par. Un ejemplo fue cuando Sonata apenas tenía un año de edad, y un perro le mordió el rostro arrancándole casi un ojo (Adagio casi muere de un infarto esa vez) y le cocieron el rostro, afortunadamente hasta la fecha la cicatriz de aquella herida se ha ido borrando, mientras que Aria se peleó un par de veces en la escuela con niñas de grados superiores, si, Adagio tuvo que castigarle varias veces. Y no solo era eso, Adagio tuvo que renunciar a ciertas cosas, un ejemplo fueron los asombrosos viajes que su trabajo le ofrecía, digamos que ella no fue a ningún evento de moda donde su boutique fuera invitada, además de que este par se encargaba de hacer correr lejos a los pretendientes de su madre, no es que fueran mal educadas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente el hecho de que Adagio tuviera hijas hacia correr a los hombres, ahora hablemos del desarrollo de cada una.

Sonata, aun sabiendo que Adagio no era su verdadera madre, fue muy feliz viviendo a su lado, siempre fue una niña muy sociable y alegre, además de simpática ¿quién podría odiar a una niña como Sonata? solo un estúpido (como la mayoría de los pretendientes de Adagio, según Aria) simplemente era un encanto!

Mientras que Aria era más seca, creciendo con la idea de que su madre biológica no la quería ¿qué niño podría vivir feliz con eso? por lo que, al ir creciendo, cada vez era más raro el verla sonreír, incluso las peleas en la escuela eran por burlas de que ella era adoptaba, a su hermana menor no le importaba mucho, pero a Aria, en verdad le dolía bastante el recordar aquel día en que su madre las abandono, y cada tarde era lo mismo, sola en su habitación.

Adagio se daba cuenta de las diferencias, pero les siguió dando el mismo trato, a ambas, y a pesar de que le preocupaba Aria, nunca le presiono, nunca le regaño por decirle "Adagio" y no "mamá" como lo hacía Sonata, evidentemente le dolía pero como se dijo antes, no quería presionarla, sabía que el momento llegaría, aunque no supiera cuando.

Adagio estaba en la dirección de la escuela de sus hijas. Aria cuenta con 12 años de edad mientras que Sonata cuenta con 8 años.

-señorita Blaze ¿le gustaría explicarle a su madre lo que paso?- pregunta la directora de manera seria mirando a la niña.

-ella no es mi mamá- dice Aria cruzándose de brazos.

-Aria no hables así- dijo Adagio seria mirando a su hija mayor- ahora dime ¿qué es lo que paso?

-lo de siempre, me estaban molestando y solo me defendí- responde Aria de mala gana.

Adagio suspiro cansada.

-cariño...- Aria le interrumpe.

-no me digas cariño!- dice Aria mientras se levanta de la silla molesta y sale de la dirección.

La directora mira seria a Adagio.

-señorita Dazzle debe parar esto, sé que trata de entenderla pero no puede seguir permitiendo que le hable así ¿entiende?

-por favor directora Celestia, entienda yo no quiero regañarle, ella solo no está de ánimo nada más...

-¿no está de ánimo, señorita Dazzle? durante 8 años que la conozco nunca está de ánimo, eso señorita Dazzle ya es una falta de respeto para usted, póngale disciplina, el cómo lo haga ya no es de mi incumbencia- dice la directora.

Adagio asiente con la cabeza.

-gracias directora Celestia

-nos vemos luego señorita Dazzle

Adagio sale de la dirección, y al salir siente un cálido abrazo.

-mami, si viniste!- exclama Sonata emocionada abrazando a su madre.

-claro que vine cariño- dice Adagio sonriente abrazando a su niña. Aria solo permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando la escena, hasta que Sonata se separa de Adagio- vamos- toma la mano de Aria y Sonata y empiezan a caminar hacia el auto.

Durante el camino a casa (ah, porque ya no era departamento, era casa) Adagio pensaba en las palabras indicadas para hablar con Aria, al llegar a su casa, Adagio cerró la puerta y miro a Aria de manera seria.

-Aria debo hablar contigo- dijo mientras se acerca a la niña- veras, no está bien que te estés peleando, si te hacen burla debes decirle a algún profesor, no pelearte a golpes

-¿a ti que te importa? si por tu culpa me molestan- dice la niña molesta.

Adagio frunce el ceño.

-¿porque por mi culpa?

-porque tu estas con nosotras solo por lastima- responde Aria aún más molesta.

-pero cariño...

-¡no me digas cariño! ¡Detesto que me digas cariño!- exclamo Aria molesta.

-cálmate Aria Blaze!- exclamo Adagio empezando a molestarse.

-no tengo porque obedecerte! tú no eres mi madre, y jamás lo serás!- exclamo Aria aún más molesta.

-oye no le hables así a mamá!- exclamo Sonata molesta mirando a Aria.

-ella no es nuestra mamá Sonata, y no lo será!

-Aria basta!- exclamo Adagio molesta.

-no! no, no y no! no te quiero, no te quiero como madre, te odio, y te odio mucho!- exclamo la niña enojada.

Entonces fue cuando Adagio llego a su límite.

-DIJE QUE BASTA!- grito Adagio mientras soltaba una bofetada a la niña.

Aria solo empezó a soltar lágrimas, mientras fue a su habitación.

Adagio por otro lado fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos y gemía en voz baja, mientras sus manos empezaban a empaparse con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sonata se acercó a ella, y le acaricio el pelo.

-mami ¿estas llorando?

Adagio miro a la pequeña, se limpió sus lágrimas, y no respondió, entonces la pequeña la abrazo con cariño.

-yo si te quiero mami, y te quiero mucho- dijo la niña.

Adagio abrazo a la pequeña con la misma calidez, mientras besaba su frente.

-y yo a ti mi cielo.

Después de un rato, Adagio ordeno pizza, y con una rebanada en un plato fue a la habitación de Aria y abrió la puerta, la vio acariciando una almohada.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Adagio en voz baja y apacible.

Aria asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Adagio entro y cerró la puerta.

-te traje pizza, por si tienes hambre- dice Adagio mirando a la niña.

-gracias- dijo Aria en un murmuro.

Adagio dejo el plato en la mesa de noche, y se sentó a lado de su pequeña.

-¿porque sigues aquí? ya deberías haberme abandonado...

-ca... digo, Aria yo jamás de abandonaría, en la vida

-claro que sí, si mi mamá me abandono fue porque no me quiso ¿porque me querrías tú?

-si te quiso, estoy segura de que si- responde Adagio abrazando a Aria con un solo brazo, y acariciando su hombro.

-no es verdad...

-bien, entonces no te quiso- dijo Adagio seria mirando a Aria, quien la ve triste- pero yo si

-¿entonces porque me pegaste?

-porque me duele saber que tu no me quieres, si tú te sientes mal al saber que tu madre no te quiso, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo al saber que tu no me quieres? eres como una hija para mí- dice Adagio con la voz cortada.

-pero yo no soy tu hija...

-tienes razón, no lo eres, pero te quiero como tal, y Aria, te prometo que tanto tú, como tu hermana han sido el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado- dice Adagio- su madre no las quiso como tal... pero yo sí...

Aria pensó, Adagio tenía razón, entonces durante esos segundos de silencio pensó, y decidió que la partida de su madre no debía afectarle más.

-no, mi madre si nos quiso, si me quiso

Adagio mira a Aria con duda.

-tu eres mi madre- dice Aria abrazando a Adagio

Adagio sonríe, mientras abraza a Aria fuertemente y planta un beso en la cabeza de Aria.

Sonata veía televisión en la sala, entonces tocan la puerta.

-¡¿quien?!- pregunto la pequeña.

-querida soy Rarity!- respondió la persona atrás de la puerta.

Sonata se levantó y abrió la puerta, efectivamente era su "tía" Rarity.

-hola querida ¿dónde está tu madre?- pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa.

-está en la habitación de Aria- responde la niña con una sonrisa mientras se aparta de la puerta dejando pasar a Rarity, esta pasa y la pequeña cierra la puerta- ¿porque?

-tengo que darle una gran noticia- responde la mujer sonriente.

Adagio junto a Aria salieron de la habitación al escuchar que la puerta se abrió, y vieron a Rarity, quien hace su sonrisa más grande.

-Dagi cariño, adivina...

-¿un evento de modas?- pregunta Adagio levantando una ceja.

-sí, pero esta vez fuimos invitadas a una pasarela en... adivina en donde- dice Rarity acercándose a Adagio.

-¿Manhattan?

-no

-¿aquí?

-no

-¿California?

-no

-¿Texas?

-no

-¿Nuevo México?

-mmhhh, más o menos...

-...¿México?

-así es querida! iremos a México!- exclama Rarity emocionada.

-no puede ser!- exclamo Adagio sonriente- ¡México!... pero yo no iré a México- dice Adagio seria.

-oh no, no otra vez Dazzle, no dejaras a las niñas solas, las llevaremos con nosotras, después de todo merecen unas vacaciones- dice Rarity mientras señala a Aria y Sonata, quienes sonríen entusiasmadas.

-Rarity no estoy segura, además si tengo que salir y no las puedo llevar... no, es mucho riesgo- dice Adagio seria, haciendo que la sonrisa de las pequeñas se borrara.

-no querida, esta vez arregle todo para que no pongas excusa alguna- dice Rarity sonriente cruzándose de brazos.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta Adagio seria.

De pronto se oyen muchos golpes en la puerta, Adagio va a la puerta y la abre, encontrándose con Sunset, Flash, Rainbow, Twilight y Pinkie Pie sonriéndole entusiasmados.

-¿es verdad que iremos a México con ustedes?- pregunto Pinkie entusiasmada.

Adagio miro a Rarity de manera seria mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-sí, te ayudaremos con Aria y Sonata- dice Flash mirando a Adagio.

Adagio levanto una ceja aun mirado a Rarity, pero solo suspiro.

-esto es jugar sucio, bien, iremos...- dice Adagio rendida.

Aria y Sonata saltaron de la emoción y ambas abrazaron a su madre.

Los problemas con Aria podría darse como resueltos, y ya no habrá problemas (al menos por ahora) empezaron a preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

Pero quien iba pensar que ese viaje haría que esta pequeña familia se volviera... más amplia, brindándole una pequeña ayuda a Adagio... o quizás un problema más.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, Sonata temblaba de miedo.

-mamá ya no quiero ir...

-¿Por qué cariño?- pregunta Adagio mirando a la pequeña.

-es que me da miedo ir en el avión ¿Qué tal si choca o vomito?- pregunta Sonata con preocupación.

-ay Sonata por favor, es como ir en un carro- dice Aria girando los ojos.

-¿y tú como sabes?- pregunta Sonata- ¿tú ya te has subido a un avión?

-no, pero supongo que ha de ser así, ya no seas cobarde...

...

-me quiero bajar, me quiero bajar, me quiero bajar- decía Aria agarrando el brazo de su madre fuertemente.

-wiiii!- decía Sonata con una sonrisa. Ambas sentadas, una de cada lado y en medio va su madre, quien leía una revista.

"Disculpen pasajeros, en este momento estamos sufriendo fallas técnicas, se les recomienda abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad"

Los pasajeros obedecieron, el avión sufría algunas turbulencias por lo que la sensación era horrible, Aria tenía ganas de vomitar mientras que Sonata se la pasaba como nunca.

...

-Chantin Mex... es un extraño nombre- dijo Adagio mirando el hotel, el cual se veía de lujo, aunque también algo rustico.

-cariño es el más cercano al evento, además es 5 estrellas, famosos se han hospedado aquí- dice Rarity sonriente.

-Condesa! Condesa!- gritaban unos camarógrafos siguiendo a una mujer con lentes de sol.

-¿ves? Te lo dije- dice Rarity- vamos...

El grupo de amigos junto al par de pequeñas entraron al hotel y pasaron con la recepcionista.

-buenas tardes, bienvenidos a "Chantin Mex" ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-bueno reservamos 4 habitaciones para dos personas cada una, a nombre de Rarity Belle- dijo Rarity.

Mientras tanto dos chicas entraban al hotel, acompañadas de dos chicos los cuales venían cargando las maletas.

-siempre es lo mismo con Rara, nos encarga sus cosas en lo que huye de los camarógrafos- decía una rubia de ojos verdes, con un sombrero.

-si pero hay que entenderla, ser famoso no es nada fácil- decía una peli rosa cargando un cachorro.

-es verdad chicos ¿seguros que no quieren ayuda con las maletas?

-no gracias Applejack, estamos bien...- decía un chico con piel morada y pelo verdes.

-como digas Spike- dijo, después se dirigió a la recepción, su compañera la sigue- buenas tardes señorita reservamos 5 habitaciones, 2 doble y una individual, a nombre de Applejack- decía la rubia.

-seguro, en un momento le entrego su llave- dijo la recepcionista, mientras le entrega un documento a Rarity- firme aquí por favor...

-¿Fluuetrshy eres tú?- pregunta Rainbow mirando a la peli rosa.

-¿Rainbow Dash?- pregunto la nombrada con una sonrisa.

Cuando menos lo esperaron los demás, ambas se abrazan.

-tenga sus llaves señorita- dice la recepcionista mirando a Rarity.

-gracias, bien Rainbow...

Rainbow se separa de su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-mi hermano y yo trabajamos para la Condesa Coloratura, ella vino para cantar en un evento de moda ¿tú que haces aquí?

-la boutique de unas amigas fue invitada a un evento de moda precisamente, y nos invitaron a venir con ellas- responde la peli arco iris- Zephyr por fin ya trabaja?

-sí, le ha costado pero creo que le gusta lo que hace...

-si bueno, te veo en un rato debo irme

-seguro, nos vemos

Rainbow y su grupo de amigos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, rápidamente se cambiaron.

Sunset, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow y Flash estaban ya en la piscina principal. Rainbow y Pinkie nadaban, Rarity se bronceaba un poco, Twilight leía un libro, mientras Flash y Sunset conversaban. Adagio llego con sus pequeñas, cada una luciendo un traje de baño nuevo, aunque era más que obvio quien lo lucia más.

-amo México! Amo Acapulco! AMO TODO!- exclamo Sonata feliz.

-¿a qué hora sales por el pan muñeca?- pregunto Flash mirando a Adagio de arriba abajo.

-no empieces, saben en el camino me dijeron Shakira- dice Adagio sentándose a lado de Sunset.

-vaya favor que te hacen- dice Twilight leyendo su libro, haciendo que los demás rían.

-¿Qué? claro que me parezco, a ver ¿Qué tiene Shakira que no tenga yo?- pregunta Adagio poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Fans- dice Aria

-dinero- continúa Rarity.

-personalidad- dice Rainbow saliendo de la piscina.

-esposo- termina Sunset.

-eso fue cruel- dice Adagio seria mirando a la pelirroja- como sea, Rarity ¿a qué hora es el evento?

-es a las 7:00 pm cariño, pero debemos estar allá a las 6:00 pm para ver que artista quiere usar nuestro vestuario

-¿ya llamaste a Sassy Saddles?

-así es, y me dijo que todo está en orden en la boutique...

-mamá me puedo meter a nadar?- pregunta Sonata.

-seguro, que Pinkie te enseñe a nadar- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

-ven aquí Nata- dice Pinkie mientras ayuda la pequeña a meterse al agua.

-¿yo también puedo ir?- pregunta Aria- más o menos sé cómo hacerlo...

-pues ve

Aria obedeció, entonces dio un clavado.

El grupo de amigos conversaba, mientras Rainbow se secaba.

-uhh, miren por allá, parece que Adagio dejara la soltería...- dijo Rarity quitándose los lentes de sol.

Adagio mira donde Rarity miraba, encontrándose con un chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Rainbow imito su acción.

-oh no, retráctate de eso Rarity- dice Rainbow mirando seria a la peli morada.

-¿Por qué cariño? Si no es feo...- dice Rarity mirando igual de seria a Rainbow.

-yo lo conozco, es un vago, miren ahí viene Fluttershy!

Mientras tanto a lo lejos se veía aun grupo caminado donde estaba Rainbow.

-entonces ella es la amiga de la infancia de la que tanto hablas ¿cierto?- pregunta la estrella del grupo, es decir Coloratura, pero de apodo Rara.

-así es, me defendía cuando íbamos en la escuela- responde Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién será esa chica?- pregunto el menor de todos, de nombre Spike.

-si quieres le pregunto a Rainbow- dice Shy mirando a Spike.

-n-no es necesario Fluttershy

A unos cuantos pasos más, llegaron donde estaba Rainbow junto su grupo de amigos.

-hey Shy, ya por fin llegaste! Vamos a ponernos al corriente- dice la peli arco iris sonriente mientras abraza a Fluttershy con un brazo.

-si me parece bien, amh... ellos son tus amigos?- pregunto señalando a los otros.

-oh si, te los presentare rápidamente, ella es Sunset Shimmer, ese es Flash, dicen que son amigos pero nadie se traga eso, ella es Adagio, la del libro es Twilight y ella es Rarity ¿me falta alguien más? Oh si Pinkie pero ella está en la piscina- dice Rainbow- supongo que ellos han de ser tus amigos...

-oh si, ella es Coloratura, ella es Applejack, fue invitada por Coloratura al evento, él es Spike y mi hermano que ha de estar por ahí...- dice Shy con una sonrisa.

-oh si lo vimos ¿quieres ir al bar?- pregunta Rainbow.

-Dash sabes que yo no tomo...

-también hay soda no te preocupes

-pues vamos

El par de amigas se van al bar, el cual estaba en el restaurante, el cual estaba a poca distancia de la piscina principal.

Mientras tanto, ambos grupos se quedaron callados, pero poco a poco la tensión se fue rompiendo, tanto así que Pinkie salió de la piscina para unirse a la conversación.

Un rato más tarde, un grupo ya no estaba, Adagio conversaba con Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Sunset y Flash.

-entonces ¿si las cuidan?

-Adagio van mil veces que lo preguntas, y las mil veces contestamos que sí, tú ya no te preocupes- respondió Rainbow- además creo que en un rato nosotros nos iremos a cambiar para la noche mexicana

-¿noche mexicana?- pregunta Adagio levantando una ceja.

-ah sí, es una noche a la semana donde ponen todo lo típico de México querida, gastronomía, música, baile- explica Rarity.

-¿y porque nadie me lo dijo?

-no preguntaste, ahora vámonos que tenemos que llegar puntuales- dice Rarity.

-ya voy Rarity- dice entonces se inclina un poco para mirar a Aria y Sonata- pórtense bien ¿ok? Obedezcan mis niñas

-seguro mami, que te vaya bien en tu evento- dice Sonata con una sonrisa.

-suerte mamá- dice Aria igual de sonriente.

-las quiero- dice la mujer, entonces el par de pequeñas la abrazan, ella les corresponde el abrazo, y planta un beso en la frente de cada una- las veré en un rato...

Finalmente se retira con Rarity a su habitación, Rarity ya estaba lista con un vestido azul largo, con el pelo suelto. Adagio igual, salió del baño con un vestido lila largo con detalles brillantes, no era muy apegado a su cuerpo, pero aun así sus curvas resaltaban, y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-te ves preciosa querida, pero hay un detalle que no me gusta...

-¿Qué?

-tu cabello, se ve muy... alto y alborotado- dice Rarity, entonces se dirige a la peli naranja, y suelta su cabello- vaya así te ves mucho mejor, incluso hace resaltar tu rostro...

Las dos salen de la habitación y van donde la recepción.

-¿Qué estamos esperando Rarity?

-enviaran a un vehículo por nosotras, uh ha de ser ese...- dice mientras señala a un elegante auto a la entrada.

-wow vaya medio de transporte- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

Ambas salen del hotel y suben al auto. Fueron al evento que no estaba muy lejos. El evento era en un jardín, muy amplio por cierto, pero su sorpresa se reflejó más al entrar al lugar, se veía muy elegante, la pasarela decorada con flores, los invitados con vestuarios tropicales pero sin perder el estilo.

-¿ustedes son de la Boutique Carrusel?- pregunto un hombre ya algo mayor de edad.

-si

-acompáñenme por aquí...- dice el hombre, el par de mujeres le siguen cuando este empieza a caminar- es la hora de hacer las pruebas de vestuario para el show, por lo tanto su línea la presentara... Dulce, su camerino está a un lado de la Condesa- dice el hombre mientras se retira

-de acuerdo- responden ambas, miraron cada puerta con una estrella, hasta que llegaron donde dice Dulce, entraron y se encontraron con una mujer de no más de 30 años.

-¿ustedes son... Rarity Belle y Adagio Dazzle?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-sí, mucho gusto- saludo Rarity con una sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío, saben desde el momento en que vi sus diseños me parecieron increíbles, creativos e incluso el toque que le dieron a cada uno me parece sorprendente- decía la mujer sonriente- ustedes dirán que usare hoy...

-bien, según se, usted es una cantante meramente mexicana, por lo que lo que podemos recomendar es...

-puede ser este vestido de dos piezas- dice Adagio rápidamente tomando un vestido azul- como vera, es una representación a las vestimentas antiguas de México, el color azul puede ser también un color representativo para la nación, con pedrería cocida a mano y acompañada de...

-esta- complementa Rarity tomando una clase de corona con varias plumas (Un penacho pues)

-me parece excelente, bueno empiecen...

Adagio y Rarity empezaron a vestir a la mujer, a quien cabe mencionar que se le veía muy bien su traje, ya habían terminado con el vestuario, solo hay un pequeño problema...

-¡¿Cómo que no llegaras?!- pregunto Dulce molesta hablando por teléfono- sabes lo importante que es esto! Y me sales con eso?!- dice más furiosa, entonces empezó a maldecir a aquella persona con la que hablaba, cuyas maldiciones ni Adagio ni Rarity entendían- argh bien! Púdrete!- dice para después cortar la llamada.

-Dulce ¿hay algo que nosotras podamos hacer?- pregunto Rarity.

-nada muchachas, ustedes ya cumplieron con su trabajo, gracias de cualquier forma- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que...

Adagio y Rarity salen del camerino, mientras que Coloratura ya estaba lista, junto a sus empleados esperaban, hasta que escucharon lo que había sucedido con Dulce.

-vayamos a ayudarla...

Poco después, el evento inicio. Adagio y Rarity estaban sentadas en un extremo de la pasarela, mientras que Applejack junto a sus compañeros llegaron, y se sentaron a su lado.

-hola de nuevo!- saludo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-hola- saludo Rarity.

-tuvieron problemas ¿no es así?

-así es, pero no será nada grave- respondió Adagio.

El evento inicio, mientras que el presentador empezó a hacer su trabajo.

-buenas noches público, esta noche les presentaremos increíbles diseños, pero nos era con aburridas modelos paseándose en la pasarela, personalmente son un fastidio- dice el muchacho sonriente, haciendo que el público ría- esta vez nos traen música, artistas presentaran los mejores diseños según su punto de vista, empecemos con una mexicana de corazón, representando a la boutique "Carrusel" llega Dulce! Aplausos por favor!- se retiró del escenario.

Adagio y Rarity se comían las uñas ¿Cómo se vería Dulce? La falta de su estilista afectaría en algo?

Dulce aparece en el escenario con el diseño de Rarity, y su maquillaje se veía detallado, sin mencionar su cabello que sin duda lucia increíble, haciendo que tanto Rarity como Adagio se queden con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué tal les quedo el ojo?- pregunto Spike mirando a Rarity con una sonrisa.

-p-pero como...?

-escuchamos todo su problema, y la ayudamos un poco- dice Aj con una sonrisa.

-de verdad muchas gracias- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

-no nos agradezcas a nosotros- dijo Fluttershy, señalando a Aj y Spike- mi hermano se encargó de todo...

-¿tu hermano?- pregunto Rarity.

-sí, está por allá- señalo Shy aun lugar, Rarity miro, y le dio un golpe con el codo a Adagio.

-auch ¿Qué te sucede Rarity?

-es el que se te quedo viendo hace rato- dijo Rarity señalando.

Adagio miro, se quedó así por unos segundos pero reacciono.

-ay Rarity no es nada especial...

-si querida, sigue diciendo eso- dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

El evento llego a su fin, aún era algo temprano. Adagio la paso muy bien, aun con miradas a su alrededor se sintió muy cómoda, aunque su seguridad, su cuerpo, su belleza, simplemente ella atraía la atención de varios hombres en el evento, mas nadie se le acerco, podía resultar algo intimidante en su seriedad, pero no lo era, era una mujer bastante dulce.

Adagio y Rarity subían a un vehículo para volver al hotel, aunque la mirada de alguien no se le quitaba de encima, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la peli naranja, creyó que se liberaría de eso al llegar al hotel.

Que equivocada estaba...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

Adagio y Rarity llegaron al hotel, inmediatamente fueron a su habitación y se cambiaron por algo más fresco y casual, entonces fueron a la piscina principal, y todo estaba decorado con color rojo, blanco y verde, parejas haciendo bailes típicos, la música a todo dar y para variar un poco, toda la comida tradicional de México, a lo lejos vieron a sus amigos en una mesa junto al par de pequeñas. Sonata al ver a su madre sonrió, y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-mami! Por fin llegaste! Te estábamos esperando para comer- dice la peli azul entusiasmada, mientras jala a su madre a la mesade sus amigos.

-las divas llegaron- dice Rainbow para despues dar un trago a su cerveza.

-tambien es un gusto verte Rainbow Dash- dice Rarity sarcástica.

-Aria ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?- pregunta Adagio

-no gracias, no tengo hambre- responde la pequeña

-¿segura?

-si

-bueno, Sonata vamos- dice la peli naranja mientras van donde la comida.

Una vez estando en la sección de comida que estaba cerca del restaurante, Adagio y Sonata tomaron un plato y empezaron a ver que podían comer, aunque no conocían absolutamente nada de México, así que realmente no podían decidir con seguridad que comer, entonces se acercan a un platillo.

-¿Qué es eso mamá?- pregunta Sonata mirando a su madre.

-amh... no lo se cariño, nunca lo había visto- responde la mujer mirando de manera dudosa al platillo.

-son tacos- dice una voz masculina, captando la atención de tanto Adagio como Sonata, Adagio levanta una ceja- un delicioso platillo mexicano- dice el hombre mientras toma un taco y lo pone en el plato de la pequeña- en mi país también los hacen, pero... no son tan buenos

Sonata mira el taco, lo prueba y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-es delicioso- dice la niña con la boca llena, después traga- gracias señor

-no hay de que- dice el hombre con una sonrisa.

Adagio toma un taco y lo pone en su plato.

-aunque uno no es suficiente- dice el hombre mientras toma un par y los pone en su plato.

-gracias por decirlo- dice Adagio con una ligera sonrisa, entonces Sonata toma otro taco. Ambas se van a su mesa, entonces los amigos de Adagio la miran sonrientes, excepto Rainbow Dash.

-y dices que no querida?- pregunta Rarity con su mano en la cintura.

-¿Qué cosa?

-es que míralo, debes admitir que no es feo y al parecer también es simpático- dice Rarity con una sonrisa.

-no Rarity, no...- dice Adagio seria mientras toma asiento.

-si Rarity, no, yo ya te dije que lo conozco, es hermano de Fluttershy, y no, simplemente no va...

-cariño ¿no será que estas celosa? Porque es evidente que Adagio le encanta- dice Rarity seria.

-pfff! Claro que no! Mira Rarity, Adagio necesita un hombre, un hombre de verdad, no un niño más al que cuidar- dice la peli arco iris seria.

-querida no seas así, además es un hombre, de paso puede hacer que Adagio se relaje un poco, últimamente está de un humor...- dice Rarity mientras bebe de una limonada.

-es verdad! Ella necesita amor- dice Pinkie sonriente.

-estoy de acuerdo con Dash, ni lo conoce, además una relación no se basa en solo sexo- menciona Twilight seria.

-¿Qué es sexo?- pregunta Sonata mirando a su madre.

-a mí me lo explicaron en la escuela, es cuando dos personas se besan mucho- dice Aria mirando a Sonata, mientras Adagio bebe agua de una botella

-ahh... como tía Sunset y Flash en la habitación de mamá?- pregunta Sonata, haciendo que su madre se atragante con el agua que bebía, mientras que Sunset y Flash miraban molestos a Sonata, Adagio mira seria a la pareja.

-ustedes van a lavar mi cama, mis sabanas, mis cobijas, e incluso mis cortinas- dice Adagio seria- y sexo es algo diferente a lo que explica tu hermana, ambas lo entenderán cuando sean más grandes...

El silencio se hizo presente en la mesa, entonces veían a los bailarines sobre el escenario, entonces Sonata hablo.

-mami ¿te gusto el señor ese?- pregunta Sonata mirando a su madre.

-¿Quién?

-el que nos dijo de los tacos

-claro que no mi niña- responde la peli naranja, mientras que dicho hombre pasa por ahí, escuchando la conversación- ¿acaso no lo viste? Parece mujer, ha de ser gay- dice Adagio tratando de convencer a la pequeña de que aquel hombre no captaba su atención cuando la realidad era otra.

Los amigos de Adagio aguantaban la risa, hasta que el hombre a sus espaldas hablo.

-con que gay eh

Adagio volteo rápidamente, y se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-n-no, yo...

-no si, está bien lo entiendo... ¿Qué onda Rainbows?- pregunto mirando a la peli arco iris.

-¿Qué hay Zephyr?

-Shy te está buscando, en la sección de comida- dice el hombre, y se va.

Los amigos de Adagio empiezan a reír, ella los mira con enojo.

-uy si eh! No te interesa- dijo Flash con burla.

Después de un rato, en la mesa no estaban más que Flash, Sunset, Adagio y las niñas, aun habiendo gente, la música seguía sonando.

-vamos a bailar- ofreció Zephyr estirando su mano hacia Adagio.

-no, yo no sé...

-me lo debes por decirme gay- le interrumpe con una sonrisa.

-se lo debes- dicen Sunset y Flash al mismo tiempo.

Adagio los mira de manera molesta, para después levantarse de su silla e ir a la pista de baile.

-me encanta cuando se enoja- dice Sunset con burla.

-se enoja tan fácilmente que resulta divertido- menciona Flash con una sonrisa.

Mientras, en la pista de baile, el hombre guiaba a Adagio.

-un paso enfrente, y otro atrás, al ritmo de la música y das vuelta- Adagio da vuelta y siguen bailando- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Adagio Dazzle ¿el tuyo?

-Zephyr Breeze, pero para ti el gay de los tacos- menciona sonriente.

-en verdad discúlpame por eso es que... es difícil de explicar sabes...

-entiendo, no te presionare

Siguieron bailando, la canción iba a llegar al final, entonces Sonata se mete a la pista de baile y jala un poco la blusa de su madre para llamar su atención, y si, si lo logro.

-mami tengo sueño ¿podemos irnos?- pregunta la pequeña.

-seguro cielo, vamos- dice la mujer mientras deja de bailar y toma la mano de Sonata- hasta luego, fue un gusto conocerte- dice la mujer con una sonrisa, para después retirarse.

Unos minutos después, Aria y Sonata estaban acostadas en una cama, mientras su madre las abrazaba a ambas.

-mamá ¿nos cantas algo?- pregunta Sonata mirando a su madre.

-seguro mi niña, si es que a Aria no le molesta

Aria sonríe.

-para nada, me gusta escucharte...

-bien, amh... ya se... como me apena el verte llorar...

Siguió con la canción, hasta su final, sus pequeñas ya estaban dormidas. Adagio sonrió, y planto un beso en la mejilla de cada una, estaba a punto de cambiarse, pero tocaron a la puerta, así la abrió encontrándose con la persona menos esperada.

-¿Cómo supiste donde es mi habitación?- pregunta Adagio seria.

-Sunset Shimmer me dijo, por cierto tienes una linda voz

-ah... me escuchaste?- pregunta Adagio levantando una ceja.

-seguro, pero el punto es... Qué te parece si vamos al bar a tomar un par de copas y conocernos un poco...

-lo siento pero no, debo quedarme a cuidarlas...

-no te preocupes- menciono Sunset apareciendo a lado de Zephyr- yo las cuido...

-no lo sé Sunset Shimmer, ya no confió en ti...

-mande a Flash a otra habitación, no te preocupes- dice Sunset sonriente.

Adagio miro a las pequeñas, después miro a Zephyr, suspiro de manera cansada.

-bien, pero donde ellas tengan un trauma te culpare a ti- dice seria mientras sale de la habitación, Sunset entra- gracias Sunset.

-no hay de qué, que les vaya bien- dice Sunset amable, entonces Adagio y Zephyr se retiran, Sunset cierra la puerta.

A los pocos minutos, ya se encontraban en el bar, el cual ya estaba algo vacio.

-buenas noches ¿Qué les gustaría?- pregunta el barman

-buenas noches ¿Qué se te antoja?- pregunta Zephyr a Adagio.

-amh... una limonada por favor- responde la mujer.

-genial, y a mí me gustaría una cerveza por favor

-muy bien ¿la limonada con alcohol o sin alcohol?

-un poco de alcohol nada mas- responde Adagio

-se las traeré en un momento- dice el barman y se retira.

-bien Adagio Dazzle, háblame de ti ¿Qué te trae a México?- pregunto el hombre.

-vine por cuestiones de trabajo, es la primera vez que vengo así que no conozco mucho, pero por lo que veo, tu ya has venido ¿no?

-sep, igual vengo por trabajo

-¿en que trabajas?- pregunta Adagio.

-soy estilista de la Condesa Coloratura, da varios conciertos aquí, mi hermana trabaja cuidando su mascota- responde Zephyr.

-aquí están sus bebidas- dice el barman mientras pone una botella de cerveza frente a Zephyr, y un vaso de vidrio lleno de limonada frente a Adagio.

-gracias- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿y tú en que trabajas?- pregunta Zephyr.

-soy... diseñadora, o eso se supone, estudie eso pero más parezco inversionista o socia de una boutique que una diseñadora- explica ella.

-¿Por qué?

-porque paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la escuela, en mi casa cuidando a mis niñas- responde ella.

-esas niñas son tus hijas entonces...

-si

-pues qué edad tienes para tener hijas?- pregunta Zephyr mirando fijamente a Adagio.

-33 años

-no es cierto!- exclamo Zephyr sorprendido.

-es la verdad- dice Adagio sonriente.

-yo creí que tenías 25 o 26 años- dice Zephyr igual de sonriente.

-pues ya ves que no ¿tú que edad tienes?

-31 años

-¿en serio?- pregunta Adagio.

-en serio, estoy algo grande...

-creí que eras más joven, igual, 26 o 27 años, pero no estas grande, considérate grande a los 50- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

Zaphyr rie un poco, entonces mira a la mujer.

-entonces supongo que eres divorciada, o viuda ¿no?

-no, para nada, yo nunca me case- dice Adagio sonriente.

-¿entonces? ¿Cómo las tuviste? ¿Inseminación artificial? ¿o solo te agarraron por ahí?

-claro que no querido, ellas son adoptadas, amh... veras, yo tenía un novio muy lindo, me propuso matrimonio y todo, queríamos formar una familia pero por...- Adagio respiro profundo, mientras agacho la mirada.

Se tomó un momento para pensar, no sabía cómo decir que ella no podía tener hijos ¿y si no lo decía? De cualquier forma no es obligatorio que lo sepa todo ¿o sí? si, si era necesario, porque si la relación llega más lejos, entonces el tendrá que saber la verdad tarde o temprano, es mejor ser honesta desde el principio.

-porque le dije que yo no puedo tener hijos, pues me dejo, entonces al día siguiente regresando de una reunión con mis amigas, llegue al que era mi departamento y las encontré ahí, solas, no había nadie, las invite a pasar. La menor apenas era un bebé, y la mayor solo tenía 4 años de edad, ambas durmieron conmigo, al día siguiente fui a la policía para reportarlas, me dijeron que encontrarían a la madre, yo me fui con ellas a mi trabajo, me hablaron por teléfono y fui a dejarlas con su madre, pero resulto que su madre no las quería, las iba a dejar en la calle otra vez, entonces yo dije que me quedaba con ella, y fue como de perlas para mí porque el que mi ex cancelara todo solo por no tener hijos me dolió mucho, y me torture mentalmente por eso, y cuando llegaron ellas... eso se acabó, he tenido problemas con ellas pero no me arrepiento de haberlas adoptado

-y... ya jamás han visto a su madre biológica?

-jamás, nunca volvió y pues, a ellas no les afecta tanto, al menos no a la pequeña

-pues que feo ¿no? Aunque sabes eso es bueno para ti, y para ellas ¿Dónde estarían si ni hubieras estado tú?

-a veces me lo pregunto, pero lo importante es que no es así, están conmigo y se _quedaran _conmigo...- dice Adagio, entonces bebe de su limonada después mira a Zephyr- ahora vas tú, cuéntame de tu pasado...

-no, mi pasado es bastante... malo para mi reputación...

-¿Por qué? ¿Pues qué hiciste?

-no hice nada malo, pero lo considero vergonzoso, y no quiero empezar mal

-entonces si no quieres empezar mal, se honesto, yo ya fui honesta, vas tu

-bien tu ganas, yo... no hacía nada, literal yo no hacía nada- dice Zephyr mirando a Adagio- estudie tratamiento para cabello y todo para tener un trabajo pero no termine, no me gustaba fracasar entonces renunciaba, me iba a casa de mis padres y ahí me la pasaba, haciéndoles la vida imposible haciéndole modificaciones a su casa y tirando sus cosas, no tenía un oficio, Fluttershy se enteró y me dijo que era tiempo de mantenerme solo y dejar a mis padres en paz, lo hice pero me fui a vivir con ella, entonces me quería obligar a trabajar, y lo hacía pero... mal hecho sabes, entonces Fluttershy y Dash se encargaron de cierta forma "motivarme" para terminar algo en mi vida, y si, lo termine, entonces vino todo lo demás, Coloratura necesitaba empleados, mi hermana y yo fuimos, Rainbow Dash se mudó y eso fue todo, entonces termine aquí...

-pero haces lo que te gusta ¿no?- pregunta Adagio.

-sí, me gusta mi trabajo no lo negare, es genial- dice Zephyr con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, entonces Zephyr mira la piscina, toma a Adagio de la mano y la jala a la piscina.

-¿Qué haces?

-vamos a nadar...

-no gracias, hace un poco de frio.

-¿en Acapulco? ¿En Enero? Claro que no! Vamos- dice Zephyr

-ya te dije que no

-bien, tendré que obligarte- dice mientras la carga.

-ya te dije que no!- exclama Adagio molesta.

Zephyr la ignora y la lanza a la piscina, esta cae y se mantiene bajo el agua, mientras va a la orilla, saca su mano y jala el pie de Zephyr haciendo que este también caiga a la piscina, ambos sacan su cabeza del agua.

-eres vengativa ¿no?- pregunta Zephyr

-un poco- responde Adagio con una sonrisa burlona, mientras juega con su cabello mojado.

Entonces Zephyr la mira a los ojos, mientras igual toca el pelo de la chica, entonces la toma de la cintura, acercándose un poco más. Ninguno desvió la mirada, se acercaban cada vez un poco más hasta llegar a un beso lento y calmado, Adagio puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Zephyr mientras este la sujeta más fuerte de la cintura, hasta que se separan. Ambos salen de la piscina, y van donde el bar para pagar, Zephyr acompaño a Adagio hasta su habitación.

-buenas noches- dijo el sonriente.

-buenas noches Zephyr- dijo ella igual de sonriente, entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta

Va por una toalla y se seca el pelo, pues aún estaba algo mojada, y que Sunset está dormida en su cama, solo sonríe, y va donde esta sus pequeñas, y ya ni se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, solo se acostó junto a ellas y se quedó dormida.

Tal vez, podía tener una oportunidad con Zephyr, tal vez pueda tener ayuda, o tal vez no. Eso el tiempo lo dirá...


End file.
